We R Who We R
(DLC) (DLC) |artist = |year = 2010 |difficulty = |nogm = 2 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = Fuchsia to Aqua Green |gc = Red to Yellow |lc = Cyan Blue Red (Remake) |pictos = 103 |perf= Laura Ferretti |dlc = January 22, 2013 (JD4) April 22, 2014 (2014) |choreo = Laura Ferrettihttps://www.instagram.com/p/0L3LfllKWh/?taken-by=lala_blhite/ |mc = Violet Eggplant (JD4) Windsor ( )}} "We R Who We R" by Kesha is featured on and (as a DLC), and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman. She has blonde pompadour-styled hair, a grey headband, a black and purple patent tank top, dark blue patent leggings with holes and purple patent straps, blue belts, and black high heel boots. At the part where the "DJ turn it up" section starts, her hair turns blue, the headband turns yellow, all the purple patent turns to teal glitter, and the leggings and boots switch colors. It changes back to what it was when the chorus comes back. Background The background is a brick tunnel with moving lights, similar to the video. It changes colors. It's usually blue, purple, and pink with smoke in the exit of the tunnel and the lights are blue and pink. At the chorus the tunnel changes to gold, with fire in the exit of the tunnel, and at some parts a huge amount of female silhouetted people dancing. The lights are green, pink, and yellow. When the outfit changes colors, the tunnel is dark blue, with some lights that wrap around the tunnel, which change from green to blue to red. There's also green line lights at the last half of the dark tunnel part. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Quickly pose with your right hand straight in the air and your left hand at a low angle. Gold Move 2: 'Quickly throw your right hand up. Your right hand should remain straight. We_r_who_we_r_gm1.png|Gold Move 1 We_r_who_we_r_gm2.png|Gold Move 2 Werwhowergm1ingame.gif|Gold Move 1 ''in-game. Werwhowergm2ingame.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game. Appearances in Mashups We R Who We R is featured in the following Mashup: * Bailando ('''Let's Rock!) Captions We R Who We R appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Don't Move * Futuristic Cross * I'm The Future * Loosing Control Trivia *The style of the choreography resembles the one in the music video for the song. **The background takes inspiration from the music video as well. *The words Sexified, Damn, S**t and Hitting are all censored. However the fied of sexified can still be heard, because Ubisoft wanted to censor just sex and not the whole word. ** S**t ''can vaguely be heard. *At about 2:48 in the gameplay, the coach appears to have armpit hair, but it is only a texturing error. **This also happens in ''Disturbia. * This is the third song by Ke$ha in the series. * Prior to its release on , the song had sound effects at the beginning. * On , the song has a glitch: sometimes, the menu icon from Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale) is displayed instead of the correct one.https://youtu.be/_B7pC3jWRws?t=78 Gallery werwhowerdlc.jpg|''We R Who We R'' WRWWRinactive.png|''We R Who We R'' on the Just Dance 4 menu WRWWRactive.png|''Just Dance 4'' cover Werwhowerdlc cover albumcoach.png|''Just Dance 4'' album coach WeRWhoWeRDLC_cover_albumcoach2014.png|''Just Dance 2014'' album coach WRWWRopener.png|''We R Who We R'' on the Just Dance 2014 menu WRWWRmenu.png|Routine Selection Menu werwhowerdlc_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' Cover WeR2016.gif|''We R Who We R'' on the "Just Dance 2016" menu We R Who We R Just Dance 2017.PNG|We R Who We R on the Just Dance 2017 menu Werwhowerdlcavatar.png|''Just Dance 2014'' avatar 365.png|''Just Dance 2016'' avatar GOLDEN WRWWE.png|Golden Avatar DIAMOND WRWWR.png|Diamond Avatar werwhowerbkg.png|Background werwhowerjustdance4.jpg wrwwr.png werwhowerbkg2.png WRWWR2014.png|''We R Who We R'' on Just Dance 2014 WE R NO GUI.png We R Who We R Glitch.jpg|"Armpit glitch" in We R Who We R We are who we are.png Tonight we're going hard.png DJ.png we r who we r dlc pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms banner (4).png boxartwrwwr.jpg WeRWhoWeRMenuGlitch.jpg|An image of the glitch involving Alfonso Signorini, note that Alfonso Signorini's difficulty is Hard Videos Official Music Video File:Ke$ha - We R Who We R Gameplays Just Dance 4 - We R Who We R - 5 Stars File:We R Who We R - Ke$ha Just Dance 2014 File:Just Dance Now - We R Who We R-3 Just Dance 2016 - We R Who We R - 5 stars Just Dance 2017 - We R Who We R References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Kesha Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance 4 DLCs Category:Just Dance 2014 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Laura Ferretti Category:Recycled DLCs